What could happen
by gleeme33
Summary: After "Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports", the flock discovers an incredable oppertunity: to be human...forever. -becomes Max/Fang
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I don't own anything…** **But, hey, if I did, I wouldn't be posting it here so…**

My first ever fan-fic…little nervous…Just a heads-ups-writing is what I do; It's what I do best. Ever since I was little it's what I've loved do. No one's ever read my writing before…no one. Why? Well, I guess it's because I'm shy in some ways. I get nervous doing things in front of other people…what if they all think I'm terrible? What if they all laugh at me? That's way I've been thinking, but then a friend told me about this website. I've read other people's fan-fics and I've got to say…they all rock in there own ways. So here's a little twist I came up with while I was running on the treadmill one day…I'd bet it's not as good as the other's on here, but, hey, cut me some slack…like I said, no one's read my writing before…exact for my literature teacher, who always gives me As. I hope you guys will give me an A too, if not for the writing, at least for the effort.


	2. Vacation as Fang calls it

_Chapter One-Max's POV_

Wow. Just wow. All of that happened…it really, really happened…it wasn't a dream or a _nightmare_. I got up with a yawn and glanced at the clock. It read

10:15 am

in bright red. I nearly gasped…it was that late? _I_ slept that late!? Oh, God. I heard Total's little foot-steps-rather paw-steps-on the hard wood floor. We were taking what Fang calls a 'vacation' at Dr. Martinez's-I mean my mom's place. I wouldn't call it that though…a vacation implies rest and Itex and the School both imply evil. Ever heard the saying 'Evil never rests'? Well if evil never rests then why on earth should we? Whatever. I pulled on my red hoodie and jeans and walked-yes, walked not flew-down stairs.

"Max!" Ella nearly squeaked with delight once she saw me…I don't care though, I hug her when she wants to hug me. The poor girl…an only child her whole life then finds out her only sibling is part avian…that must really stink. Fang was sitting at the counter next to where Ella was sitting. He gave me a look.

"Sleeping late? Now who's not on vacation?" he said.

"Oh shut up!" I smiled at him. Fang poured himself two bowls of Corn Pops (my favorite cereal) and gave two to Gazzy.

"Thanks, Fang." He started. "I'm so glade we're on vacation!"

And so begins our-dare I type it-vacation.

_Sorry the first chapter was short! I'll try to update soon. _

_~Eamagrin2_


	3. Home is where the heart is

_Chapter 2_

I wanted to slap that grin right off of Fang's irritating yet adorable face…but how could I? His smiles were just far too rare to endanger.

"Gazzy!" I started. "We aren't really on vacation! We're just taking a minor break…" Oh, yeah like that was any better! Gettcha' head in the game, Max! The Gasman looked at me and shrugged. Then he said:

"I still think we're on vacation."

"Yep!" said Angel. Ugh. "Don't worry Max, it'll be fine!" Sometimes when Angel reads my thoughts, it really ticks me off.

Dr. Martinez-sorry, Mom-came over with-you guessed it-chocolate chip cookies and milk-that's right! For breakfast! Gazzy took three, Iggy took four, Angel and Nudge took two and Fang and I took two. Ella tried to take four with Iggy, but Mom stopped her…it was funny. That day the flock and I planned to go back to the Rockies and try to re-build what once was a home/hide out for us. No use being homeless when you don't have to! That night we-wait maybe I shouldn't give you the details-long story short we stole tools…oh come on like you didn't see that coming! Anyway, it's not like the cops actually _saw_ us! We're _way_ to fast for them!

"Max?" Nudge spoke up once we were in the air with our new appliances. _Oh here we go!_

"Yeah, Nudge?" I answered.

"Is it bad that we stole?" She asked in a little-girl voice. Wow, that was a new one! I mean, what could I say to that!? 'No, honey, it's fine to steal things'? If I say that, then five years from now, Nudge could be an accomplished robber! But if I say 'Yes, it's bad' then we look like the bad guys!

"Well, it's not _okay_ that we stole, but in this situation…well we had to-I mean, its not-"I was stuttering. "We had to in this particular situation, because it was an _emergency_, but it's not _good_ to steal, but we _had to_! Get it?"

Nudge nodded.

_Thank God! _

Now we were half-way back to where our new construction sight would be. After getting some backpacks and tote-bags from Mom, we packed up our stuff and headed out. It's barely been half-a-day, and I already miss Mom and Ella. I miss Ella's happy-go-lucky-little-sister-ness, and Mom's…well, I miss all of her. But I can't complain! I'm the lucky one. No one else in the flock knows their parents. Anyway, we're headed south-from Arizona to Colorado. I looked next to me and saw Fang. He was smiling yet again…maybe his rare grins weren't so rare anymore.

_I tried to make this chapter longer! Hope you guys liked it! Oh yeah, I got an email from saying I got lots of reviews and some of you even added me as a favorite author! To those good-hearted people I say "__**THANK YOU!!!**__" Although I don't know how to read my reviews…whatever, I'll figure it out soon enough!_

_~Eamagrin2_


	4. Fang's Blog!

_Chapter 3_

_Fang's Blog_

You are reading Fang's Blog, Welcome!

Today's Date: already too late!

You are visitor number: this thing is still broken…

Yo what's up everybody? It's Fang here! Actually, I'll tell you what's up-the sky! Want to know how we know that? Well because we've been in the sky for a whole strait day! Yeah, after flying for that long we got all tired and hungry so we're staying at a hotel for now…just for the day to eat and shower and stuff. Oh yeah and guess what else? Max's mom-Dr. Martinez, you remember her-got us all bank accounts! No more stealing money and stuff for us, thanks to an awesome invention called the credit card! Oh yeah, livin' it up baby!

By the way, our visitor-number-counter-thingy is still broken, but we know the numbers and our trying to re-set it…so right now you're about visitor 500,000-which is sooooo awesome!!! I mean, it's just my blog about us winged kids, not even YouTube worthy…

Anyway, so you all know the evil Itex and the most-evil School…we blow up Itex…so we thought…turns out, the Whitecoats were all trained to be Itex members, and the Itex members are all people from the School so their re-building each other…which totally stinks…but they didn't build Rome in a day-they built it in three business days-so it must take _at least _three business days to rebuild Itex and the School, so we're playing it cool and low-key for a while so we can get some R & R!

I don't have much more to say so I'll answer some questions…

Fang,

How high can you fly?

-Higher than an airplane, but not as high as a rocket.

Dear Fang,

You said something once about a guy named Jeb…what happened to him?

-Well, as Max says, Jeb is a "bad-guy-turned-good-guy-turned-I don't know what lately" and frankly, the last time we saw him was at Ari's funeral, so we don't really know what happened to him…but we'll find out soon enough.

Fang,

Will you and Max fall in love?

-… … … …Only time will tell… … … …

Thanks for readin' be back later

-Fang.

_This one wasn't really long-ish, but I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer-I couldn't resist doing Fang's Blog! _

_~Eamagrin2_


	5. He's BAAAACK!

_Chapter 4-Max's POV again_

Colorado and Arizona are right next to other, so you'd assume we could just go strait from state to state and be fine, right? Well, it turns out Arizona is all hot and Colorado-near the mountains anyway-is all cold. We can't exactly carry coats with us for whenever we might need them-we already have Total.

"Total's fur is warm and soft like a coat." Angel said. I smiled at her. So now here we are at some hotel. The guys have a room and us girls have a room, but their conjoining rooms so we're not all that separated. I still hate being closed up, but one look at Angel's face and I could tell that we all needed showers.

We got our room keys and huddled into an elevator-a small moving box, great just great…that sure has 'Max' written all over it, _not_! I really wanted to

(A) Faint

(B) Scream my lungs out

(C) Throw up

(D) Slap that smirk off of Fang's face-like he was any less twitchy than me!

So you pretty much get the jist of how much I _loathe_ this! Our room key said we were in room 307 and the guys in 309-rooms on the 3rd floor, prefect for jumping out of windows when we need to!

Angel practically lit up when she saw our room…I got to say, It was _fann-ccy!_ The room was painted tan with a picture of a sunset plastered on the wall, with three double-size beds all in a row. There was a flat screen TV and a mini-fridge and phone a little bathroom and closet. And to us bird-kids, who sometimes have to scrounge through dumpsters for food, it was _awesome!_ Nudge plopped down on the middle bed and clicked the 'Power' button on the remote. The TV turned on the 'Eight o'clock News at Ten'-don't ask-started blaring. I was about to turn it off when I saw the title "Next Big Step in Genetics"…that was like, what, second nature to us! I looked up from the title and saw who was being interviewed…

…

It was Jeb…

_Gross_!

"So Mr. Batchelder, how do you explain your success?" said the interviewer. Success? Success! _Are you kidding me!?!? _

"Well," said Jeb, "The team and I are always experimenting, and all though some experiments haven't been successful, we keep trying; even though we've all had to make sacrifices."

Oh so his only daughter was just another _sacrifice!?!? _

"And what are you working on now?" the interviewer blabbed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to say…" Jeb bit his lip.

Yeah 'cause, it's _NOT LEGIAL!!! _

"Thank you for your time, sir," said the interviewer. "Now for our story on kittens!" I turned off the TV with Angel, Nudge and I not knowing _what_ to feel. Just then the hotel's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Max, it's Jeb."


	6. Suspicious surprise

_Chapter 5_

Oh come on! Why? Why did he have to call me!? Doesn't he get that I _can't stand the sight of him!?!? _Actually, the better question would just be:

Why?

Why us? Why are we the outcasts? The mutants? The bird-freaks?

Why aren't we like every other kid/teen on the face of the planet?

Don't the Whitecoats understand that we were all set to be normal kids, with normal families with normal lives and normal futures!?

By this time I had dropped the phone, fuming, and heard Jeb on the other end saying: 'Hello? Max? Hello?' Maybe I should have thought before I thought, because Angel was looking at me, with a defeated look on her face…she looked like she had just been slapped across the face…her blond locks were tussled, and her fair-skinned face lit up with flushed rosy cheeks. I gave Angel and reassuring grin before I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear.

"Max? You still there?"

"Yes."

"Can I come see you?"

"Why?"

"I, uh, have a surprise for you…all of you."

_Oh God, help us!_ I gave Nudge and Angel a look, knowing they'd heard.

Nudge nodded.

Angel shrugged.

"I'll tell the rest of the flock and we'll meet you in the lobby."

I'm sure a wicked smile popped onto Jeb face.

"Fantastic."

_This chapter was shorter on purpose-I'm trying to make it suspenseful!! Sorry there were no boys in this chapter. From here on out, it'll be Max/Fang and hurt/comfort with a little action-and Max's funniness-on the side! I won't be able to post tomorrow most likely because tomorrow's Easter. Happy Easter everyone! What will Jeb's suspicious surprise be? Keep reading and find out! _


	7. We're all in this together I hope

_Chapter 6 _

…And I usually don't have trouble with making promises I don't want to keep. I hung up the phone feeling…well, not _afraid_ but, I guess scared. But, hey! I'm Maximum Ride for crying-out-loud, 2% avian fighting machine, and I wasn't going to let an all human _scientist_ frighten me! If Jeb was a professional wrestler, maybe, an armed assassin, no doubt, but a _scientist_! No biggie! We were the flock! _The_ Flock! Together we could concur anything, and I truly believe that from the bottom of my heart!

"Me too, Max!" Angel yelled out. "Together anything is possible!"

"Yeah!" Nudge agreed.

"Uh, yeah, wait what are we agreeing to?" Total yipped. He _is_ the world's best dog, no doubt. As we left the room, we took a bunch of munchies and drinks from the mini-fridge and stuffed them in the bags Mom gave us, along with our appliances. We checked out of our room and went to wake up the boys.

We knocked on the door of room 309.

_KNOCK_

No answer.

_KNOCK _

I half-expected Gazzy or Iggy to yell out 'Who's there?' expecting a knock-knock joke, but there was still no answer. Getting impatient, I picked the lock with an emergency paperclip that I always keep handy. Their room looked exactly like ours, only they were still sleeping with the shades down in beds that looked like they got ran over by monster trucks. I pulled the sheets off of Fang's bed.

You know, I just thought of something. For all the years I've known Fang…

I've never actually seen him with no shirt on. Wow, he had abs and mussels.

"What!?" He cried, blinking the sleep out of his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Come on, sleepy-head." I smiled. "We've all gotta go down together."

"More like _up_ together, Max. We're never going _down_."

"You have a point there."

Fang smiled. He jumped out bed and picked me up in one fluent motion. He started jumping on the bed like a little kid, singing '_We're All in This Together_'at the top of his lungs. Then he dropped me and I landed on my butt on his monster-truck-stricken-bed. I got the other boys up, and Angel, Nudge, Total and I waited in the lobby with our stuff while they changed. Once we were together again, Jeb burst through the doors, with two other Whitecoats, of course wearing a _white_ _coat_.

"Max!" he said happily. He tried to hug me, but Fang stepped in front of me, nearly growling. Jeb backed away at that.

"Quite…" He started. "I'm sure you've all been bursting with suspense!" He said with a too-friendly smile. "As you know, we been experimenting more, with better technology and better tools and we've come up with something new…"

_Oh God!_

Jeb held up a clear beaker, closed with a cork. Inside was a sparkling orange liquid. "This," said he "Is our newest chemical! It's called Alibien-357…this _is_ rather amazing. It can heal anyone injured who is not dead back to normal…it can heal or get rid of anything…which of course counts for our experiments, too. The Alibien can turn you all human again…all of you…forever."


	8. When everything goes BLACK

_Chapter 7_

A beep breathe was taken in. Eyes blinked and blinked, hoping to wake up from this dream. I starred at the glitzy liquid, and maybe I forgot to breathe.

_**Everything went black…**_

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Max, wake up, Max?"

….

Dang it. Dang it to heck. It _wasn't_ a dream. I somehow managed to regain sanity and conciseness. I opened my eyes and everything was still blurry, hazy, and all fuzzy. Finally, I realized I was looking at the ceiling, and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out but gibberish. Wait, had I just passed out? Aw man! What is up with me today!? Seriously!

"Max?"

Someone just said my name. Who, though? Who cared? I blinked my brown eyes fast, looked around and saw Fang over me. Fang. Fang cared.

"Its okay, Max, you just passed out. You're fine now…we're fine now." I looked around and saw the flock around me. The flock cared. Total licked my face. Total cared. Jeb was nowhere in sight. Translation: _Jeb did not care_.

I then saw the ceiling get left behind as we ran outside-Fang carried me. I got up and spread out my pretty brown wings. Fang gave me a look.

"Max! You just fainted for crying-out-loud! You can't _fly_!"

"Watch me." As I said those words, I ran-which broke into a sprint-closed my eyes, and sprang upward; feeling like I could touch the clouds. And_ ta-da!_ I was flying! We gained altitude fast, and where we were going I _did not care_! I was just relieved to be in the air again; the wide-open air! After a while of silence-which I was happily surprised Nudge did not break for once- I asked Fang where we were actually going.

"Home." He said. I nodded but wondered which home he meant…my question was answer when we landed at my Mom house. Of course, Ella followed by Magnolia, sprang out of the door and into my arms.

"Max! I'm so glad your back!" relief filled her voice.

"Uh, me too, El, but I'm not really sure _why_ we're back…" my voice was muffled back Ella's arms as she continued to hug me. Ella skipped inside, thinking I would follow, but I turned to Fang.

"Your mom knows about the Alibein…she helped create it."

_Oh yeah…that…_


	9. Fang's Blog II

_Fang's Blog II_

_You are reading Fang's Blog, Welcome!_

_Today's Date: already too late!_

_You are visitor number: this thing is _still_ broken… _

'Sup awesome readers! Fang here! I come with this not-so-awesome news flash-**Jeb is back! Gasp!** Enter traumatic and dramatic music! Whatever-that's not the worst of it…the worst is, the Whitecoats invented this new chemical-Alibien-357 (or chemical A for short) that can turn anyone who is not dead back to normal. I get what you're saying _'Why is that the worst, Fang?'_ Well, faithful readers I'll tell 'ya why-they want to use it on us-turn us human, _normal_ and actually it's driving the flock into sides. Both Max and I disapprove…with out us, who would save the world? Who would beat the School and Itex if they get strong again? And most importantly-who would write this amazing blog!?!? Evidently they have been workin' on chemical A for a while, and they're sure it does what it's supposed to do…but I don't like it-they're fooling with fate, here…it just doesn't seem right. Max, Angel and I don't like it one bit, but Nudge, Iggy, and the Gasman don't mind it…we need to knock some sense into them.

Oh yeah, I forgot a part! Max's mom was helping make this, too! Again, enter traumatic and dramatic music! She hasn't been working with the Whitecoats for, like, forever-she could sense their evilness!-but she likes the idea of making the mutants human, givin' them normal lives and whatnot...I say _'to late for that!'_ You want us to have normal lives, then why did you mutate us in the first place! You don't know the things we've seen,_ the things we've done…_Anyway now that I've scared you all with a little rant, I'll answer some questions…

Yo Fang-ster,

You like rock the house, man! You're my hero! Where can I get a pair of rockn' wings? –Fruitloop997

-Trust me, Fruitloop997; you don't want 'em! Thanks for the 'my hero' stuff…I'm sure you rock, too.

**Dear Fang,**

**You said something once about you're dog, Total…does he have wings, too? –Cupcakequeen0015**

**-**Well Cupcakequeen0015, Funny you should ask. Total used to not have wings, but he actually _grew_ them! Yup, he grew little black-Total-colored wings over night, _literally!_

Fang,

Do you guys eat bird seeds or people food? –awesomegirl7575333

-People food. 'nough said.

Dear, Fang

We just started genetics in science class! Any thoughts? –sciencegeek54

-I don't know! With out genetics, we wouldn't be this way, so…yeah.

Dear Fang,

Are you and Max gonna fall in love? –FAX90

-Hey! You already sent in this question!

Fang,

How old are you? -Tocolover25

-14, 15, or 16…when you live your childhood in a dog crate, you tend to lose count.

Alright, that's it for now.

Fly on!

-Fang

_Please note that all the screen-names above are made up by me and not real screen-names to my knowledge._

_~Eamagrin2_


	10. Heart to Heart then lip to lip

_Chapter 9-Max's POV again _

Okay so, I'm usually not one to jump to conclusions-oh, wait I guess I am-never mind…Disregard that first remark…Anyway, I ran into Mom's place after Ella, and burst through the doors screaming Mom's name like the bratty little teenager I never got the chance to become. Wow, that felt weird…yelling at my warm, caring mom. Who _was_ I? Then I realized something:

Where was The Voice all this time!?

My first reaction was to be mad at Mom I wasn't _mad_ I was _torn disheartened darkened frayed_. I put strength in my tone of voice.

"M-Mom? You here?"

She ran downstairs.

"Max! What a pleasant surprise! Not that I'm not happy to see you and all, honey but…why are here?" Her warm smile turned into a concerned, mom-like frown.

"Mom, answer me honestly, okay." I took a deep breathe, and closed my eyes. "What do you know about chemical A?"

"What did Jeb tell you, Max?" now Mom looked almost afraid.

I explained our story in the same detail that I explained it to you.

"Max, honey…" Mom started. "Jeb didn't tell you everything. Chemical A is _highly _experimental…we created it _under_ the Director's orders. You see, even before you were born we were creating hybrids. They weren't as intense as you and the flock are, but they were hybrid none the less. As I said, they were experimental…unstable. Some scientists were even killed. We created chemical A to make them human again, but some, well…couldn't handle it…the crossing made them…crazy. They felt death was a relief from there pain."

A tear graced Mom's eye.

"You see, we didn't have the technology we do now then and we didn't realize the brutal pain that the transformations caused to the experiments…we didn't know any better…you six were transformed when you were infants, you can't remember the pain…we used to transform adults and teenagers, thinking they'd be stronger…"

Mom took a deep breath.

"So we'd use Chemical A to heal them, but the Director didn't like it…she wanted them to die so we could use their DNA for future experiments…the Director was-_is_ evil."

No shock there.

"Now we've reconstructed Chemical A to _completely_ heal the experiment's bodies and minds. Anyone of you who uses it would be completely human again…and there is no antidote. It would give you all normal lives, finally." Mom finished and looked up at me.

"And you could live with Ella and I if you'd like…we could be a family." Okay that one _hurt_. Did she think I didn't want her? Of course I did! I loved her more than any daughter could ever love her mother, _ever_!

"M-Mom, I…" I paused for a second, breathed and continued. "I want to be a family. I want that more than anything. I love you and Ella more than anything…but it's really not that easy. You see, being human…_all_ human…it just seems _alien_ to me…not being able to save everyone…I'd feel like it was my fault every time anyone got hurt…I just wouldn't be able to bare it! Someone has to protect the people in this great big world, if not us-then who? This world-this world needs heroes…it needs extraordinary, mutant, bird-freaks like us! You said each experiment had a purpose…and I really think this is mine."

_You're right Max,_ said the Voice._ Saving the world: that is your purpose_.

***

Fang appeared out of no-where as my mom and I finished hugging and she walked upstairs. He surprised me.

"Whoa! Ease-dropper, much?"

He smiled.

"Sometimes fading into backgrounds has its perks." Then suddenly, out of no where…the gap between our lips faded…

_We kissed._


	11. The tears of love

_Chapter 10_

I ran. I ran fast and hard, the ground bellowed under me as I scraped some rocky ground up with my sneakers. And I know what you're thinking: 'Max is running away' but I'm _not_. I just…I need space. No, I don't just need it I crave it…desire it…pine for it. This is all just too much…I need space to think. I'd be back home in the morning before I was missed…

****

I stopped when I came to a big waterfall with a bunch of big rocks all around it. I sat down on one stone and cried. And again I know you're thinking: 'Gasp! Max? Crying? OMG!' But you know what? I wasn't crying for me. I was crying for us all. All of us mistreated misfits out there in this big cold world with no place to turn but in each other. I was crying for misfits from _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ and _Glee_ and _Charlie Brown _and any other TV show or Christmas special that I can't think of! I cried for the mistreated people out there in worse places then me right now. I thought of the poor early-experiments that my mom described and broke down. I closed my eyes and slept for a while. I don't know if I was sleeping for a minute or an hour, but when I awoke the sky was still black with twinkling stars dotting the pitch-black night. I jumped up and started flying. (Note: Kids don't try this at home) Flying alone at night is very dangerous and risky. But I wasn't feeling like myself anyway so I flew higher and longer. Right now I could use a good thrill. The aggressive wind blew my blond hair back as I went faster and faster, breaking into my super-speed. I landed and I was miles away. Now here I could have done two things:

1.) I could have kept going

2.) I could have gone home

I believe the answer you give to this lies with whether or not you're happy. Don't get me wrong-just because you're sad right now doesn't mean you're not happy. If you're usually a happy-go-lucky, 'I rock' 'I love my friends and family' type, you may not even know it. Sometimes it has to come down to a situation like this to realize whether or not you're the type who doesn't give one [insert word of choice here] or whether or not you care enough about yourself and your friends and your family to come back home. I pity the people who don't care and only care about themselves. I envy the fighters, the lovers, and the dreamers. So which answer did I chose? Well, dearest reader, how well do you think you know Maximum Ride? I flew back home and was home before I was missed.

I climbed through an open window and found Fang waiting there. Oh God! Yes I know we kissed and we clearly have feelings for each other but I just can't deal with _this_ right now, too.

"Max." Fang started. I looked into his warm brown eyes-he was serious, almost _nervous_.

"Fang? You okay?"

Fang closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he proceeded.

"Max, I think I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You see, a boy named Nick who graduated from my school last year died on the night of April 14__th__. He'd been fighting Cancer since he was in 6__th__ grade. He barely made it to high school. On the 15__th__ the middle school (including me, I'm in 7__th__ grade; he was 2 years older than me) didn't do any work all day. The middle school (junior high) teachers and our principle and vice-principle made a memorial for him outside in our field. He was a great soccer player. I didn't know him as well because I don't play soccer, but soccer is __**big**__ in my school, so a lot of kids from my class knew him well. We wrote letters to him and set them at his memorial. We shared good memories of him. We all miss him dearly, but we know he's in a better place. Also on Friday, my sister's best friend's grandpa died. So things have been really sad for me, but I remembered them while writing this. This week is Spring Break, so I'll be writing a lot. Please keep Nick and my sister's best friend's grandpa in you're thoughts and prayers. (But if you're not religious that's okay.) Thank you._

_On a lighter note: I'm thinking of doing a Glee fanfiction. Tell me in reviews if I should or not._

_~Eamagrin2_


	12. Another side of the story

_Chapter 11_

_Angel's POV_

Its 11:30 p.m.

…

…

Its 11:31 p.m. Now a whole minute has gone by, and no one will ever, ever get it back, ever! I know I'm only six, but time-sweet time-ebbs and flows endlessly. Well what happens when time's up? Time is ticking away at our finger tips ever second, and I'm getting closer to seven _ever day_ and other people who are old are getting older everyday, like thirty!

Great

Now its 11:32 p.m.

I'll cut to chase…

****

One night when we were at Max's mom's place, Max was reading a bedtime story to me-not that I need her to; I can read at the rate of an adult; but she likes reading to me- She asked me what story I wanted and I said something with romance in it. I suggested _Romeo and Juliet_. Max suggested _Sleeping Beauty_. After the story was over and the day was seized Max tucked me into bed like she always does and said goodnight like she always does and kissed me on the forehead (you guessed it-like she always does). Now, I may be six but I don't think like I'm six. I like I'm older and smarter like Max. I've been reading Fang's thoughts even though Max told me to lay off…he's interesting to read! He never _says_ anything! Anyway, I keep getting this vibe from Fang that's like

'_I love you Max-I'll do anything for you-I love you!' _

I tried to bring this to Max's attention before but she just says

'We all love each other'

News flash, Max: Fang _loves_ you!

Sometimes it's so hard to get through to Max. She's smart and tough and pretty and awesome and the best but she just thinks she's not so great. It's_ exhausting_!

Okay now I digress.

So after Max left my room I laid awake for _hours_ thinking about this. That's when I decided to take action. I went down stairs knowing neither Max nor Fang would be asleep yet.

"Max?" I whispered.

"Angel? Is that you? Why are you up, honey is everything okay?" Max asked. She seemed tense.

"I was just thinking about the story you read me. I was thinking that you're very much like Sleeping Beauty-you're beautiful and kind and smart and awesome but most of all you're asleep."

"Huh?"

"You're asleep to the beautiful, kind, smart, awesome girl that you really are-you don't see her but everyone else does. And you're still waiting for you're prince to awaken you but he's already here! You're asleep to you're feelings Max and so is Fang! You both need to wake up!"

Max's mouth was open and she was stuttering "I…I…"

I didn't wait for her to talk.

I walked back into my room and realized Fang was blended into the wall. 


	13. The End for now

_Chapter 12_

That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Max, it's Jeb. The six of you can stop by tomorrow to be-"

"Jeb…we talked it over. It's a unanimous no."

Then he started yelling. "What!? How could you do that to me? I'm your father, Max! You owe me everything!"

"No, Jeb I owe you nothing!" I hung up.

I looked over at Fang, who smiled. Then we continued kissing until we had to come up for air.

The End!


End file.
